


Oh god why?!

by orphan_account



Category: New Politics
Genre: M/M, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took Itch's 'Pretty in pink - no wait Blue' and replaced Sam and Luci with Farage and Trump, or visa versa I can't remember, just read Itch's work, it's 10 times less horifying</p><p>Note from Itch: I'm cackling at this entire thing and I'm not sure why I'm even listed as a co-author but allo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh god why?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty in Pink - no wait, Blue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512829) by [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch). 



Click. Farage closed his eyes slowly, body thrumming with pleasure as Trump moved around him, body bound with pale blue ropes, camera clicking softly as he took pictures after picture, some for personal use, and some for their website. He opened his eyes again to find Trump standing in front of him, looking down at him with a warm look in his eyes. 

“So gorgeous down there UKIP,” he purred, and Nigel moaned behind the gag at the use of his favourite nickname, looking up at Trump, never breaking eye contact except for when he blinked, making sure to flutter his eyelashes delicately. “I knew the pale blue would look good on you.” his thumb traced over Farage’s lips that were stretched around a matching blue ball gag and he shivered. He knew what was Trump was referring to; the soft satin panties he was wearing that matches his eyes. “So good for me aren’t you.” Farage nodded as Trump undid the ball gag, letting it fall from his lover’s mouth. “Now. I want to fuck you and have you come untouched, ruining those gorgeous panties for me. Can you do that?” his voice was soft, hand caressing Farage’s cheek.

“Yes Sir.” he licked his lips, wiggling his hips in anticipation. Trump beamed, pressing his index and middle finger into Farage’s mouth, who sucked on them eagerly, the flat of his tongue dragging over the calloused pads. Trump hummed in approval, removing his fingers and drying them on his jeans. Farage left his mouth hanging open slightly as Trump removed his fingers, just in case he was going to put the gag back in. And of course, he left his mouth open because he hadn’t been told to close it. 

“I’m not going to gag you again.” he whispered, walking round Farage, pressing a hand to the dip between his shoulders, pushing him onto the mattress so his ass was in the air. “I wanna hear all those pretty noises.” Farage nodded, cheek rubbing against the soft bed covers. “Safeword, UKIP?” Farage swallowed slightly wetting his lips before answering. Of course, Trump knew Farage’s safeword, this was just customary.

“Cage.”

“Good boy.” and with that, a hard spank landed on Farage’s ass and he groaned, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “God, such a nice noise coming from you.” he hummed, pulling the panties down slowly and grabbing the bottle of lube from beside Farage, squirting some lube into his hand and warming it up quickly before pressing two fingers deep into Farage, watching him squirm as he did. He didn’t need the prep to build up to two, not after the slow and intense amount of prep they’d gone through earlier when Trump had been determined to make Farage scream his name. (He’d succeeded.) Trump wasn’t going fast, nor was he going hard, and it was driving Farage insane as he could feel Trump slowly pushing his fingers into him, then pulling them out again.

“Master - please,” he begged and Trump sped up, adding a third finger.

“So hungry for it aren’t you, you want me to fuck you, want me to fill you up.” he growled and Farage bucked back against him. “So fucking desperate for it,” Farage was panting, hole clenching around Trump’s fingers, a silent gesture of begging for him to be fucked. Trump leant down to kiss between his shoulder blades, a kiss on each small knob of his spine, nipping at the curve of his ass and Farage shuddered in pleasure. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Please, please, fuck, please.” he begged loudly and Trump pulled his fingers out, his tongue diving in to replace his fingers, tongue lapping at his rim. Farage keened in pleasure and rocked himself back against Trump’s mouth.

“Such a little whore,” Trump mumbled, tongue being fleeting and gentle as Farage ground against the air, the lack of friction driving him mental. He wanted, no, needed to be fucked, needed to come, needed it fucking yesterday.

“Sir, please fuck me, ” he begged, barely able to speak as his arousal just steadily grew. Trump sat up, smothering himself in a generous amount of lube before lining himself up, pushing the head in before stopping moving.

“Fuck yourself back onto me.” Trump ordered, and Farage did just that,moving himself backwards until Trump was bottomed out in him, a groan bursting from him in pleasure. “So good, aren’t you,” he purred, fingers curling around Farage’s sharp hipbones, holding their hips together and grinding in deeply, relishing the delicious way Farage whimpered every time.

“Yes, god, yes, I’m a good boy,” he rambled, “please, please Trump, Sir, fuck, fuck me harder.” and so Trump did, hips slamming against Farage’s brutally, each one being punctuated by a loud sharp moan.

“God, love hearing those beautiful noises, fucking love it, you’re so good, so pretty taking my cock, such a pretty little whore,” Trump moaned, nails digging into the slimmer man’s hips, nailing Farage’s prostate every time. Farage was on the edge and about to fall over it, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tugged on his bindings, finally regaining the ability to speak.

“Sir, please, let me come, I’m so close, I’ve been so good, please,” he pleaded loudly, eyes closed tightly, each time their hips met a small explosion popping behind them as he held into his orgasm with everything he had. Trump leant over him again, stilling his motions and Farage thought he was about to pull out. Please don’t pull out please please -

“You can come when I say. Not long now, my precious UKIP.” Trump whispered, kissing the soft spot behind his ear before slamming into him again, eliciting a cry from Farage that Trump loved hearing. “So good for me.” Trump praised as he gave Farage’s hair a tug, the sub squirming under his as he fought back an orgasm. A few more hard thrusts later and Trump leant over Farage, a growled command of come spilling from his mouth as Farage nearly lost it, but he held back long enough for the command. He came hard, hips bucking forward as he made the mess he’d promised Trump in the pale blue fabric he was wearing. Trump came seconds later, gripping onto Farage as he did as Farage let out a quiet whimper.

 

As Trump felt himself come back to the real damn world from the intensity of the orgasm and he tugged neatly on a few of the ropes, watching them come apart around Farage as he picked him up, pulling him against his chest.

“Okay, okay, there we go, fucking hell, that was amazing.” he nosed into Farage’s hair slightly, clutching his boyfriend close. “You did good Nigel, did so good for me, you okay?” Farage nodded numbly as his head was still clouded, but he leant into Trump’s chest nonetheless, humming contentedly. “Shower time okay?” Farage nodded again, letting Trump pick him up and carry him into their en suite and under the warm water where he regained his ability to speak and the ability to stand, right in time to melt under Trump’s hands massaging shampoo into his hair. All the while his thoughts flickered back to the waiting camera and the fun that was coming thanks to the pictures they’d taken.


End file.
